


Painting Outside the Lines

by ordinaryorbit



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 5+1 Things, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Feelings, Getting Together, M/M, Messy, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryorbit/pseuds/ordinaryorbit
Summary: 5 times Rafael wants messy sex, and 1 time Sonny is the one who asks for it.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Painting Outside the Lines

**1.**  
  
The day Sonny meets Barba, he is struck by the sight of the ADA. What draws Sonny’s attention is not just how handsome Barba is and how confidently he holds himself. It’s also how immaculately he is dressed, with his deftly folded pocket square, perfectly centered tie, and pristine beige suit.  
  
Maybe that’s why a year later, when they are desperately peeling the clothes off each other for the first time, Sonny pauses to grab a suit hanger from his closet.  
  
“What are you doing?” Barba asks, balancing on one foot as he removes a sock.  
  
“I thought you would get mad at me if I wrinkled your clothes. Seeing as you’re so fastidious with them and all.”   
  
As he talks, Sonny threads Barba’s suit pants through the hanger, taking care to fold along the crease. He still can’t quite believe that they’re really here doing this together, and he worries that one misstep will send Barba walking.  
  
“You’re sweet,” Barba says, “but when I’m about to fuck someone I like to let go a bit.”  
  
And then, in front of Sonny’s open-mouthed gaze, Barba plucks the slacks from the hanger and drops them onto the floor in a messy heap.  
  


**2.**  
  
Sonny feels like he’s having a religious experience. Thank God he didn’t go through with joining the seminary, because he’s sure that riding Barba is bringing him to higher heights than devotional study ever could have.  
  
There’s a nagging worry in the back of his mind, though, namely what is going to happen with his cum. It’s the first time they’re trying this position, and he has a feeling Barba is not going to appreciate being sprayed with it. Maybe if Sonny cups his hand just right, he can make a protective barrier.  
  
He tries to angle his hand in anticipation, but then Barba takes control of their pace. Hands tightening on Sonny’s hips, Barba thrusts up and pulls down in a synchronized effort that absolutely pulverizes Sonny’s prostate.  
  
Sonny can’t focus any more on catching his cum - it’s all he can do stay upright. Soon even that is too much to ask, and he collapses bonelessly onto Barba’s chest as he comes.  
  
When he finally regains awareness of his surroundings, Barba is laying him on his side and cupping his cheek.  
  
“Hey, you came back to me.”  
  
“Yeah, that was - _wow_.”  
  
As he drinks the glass of water that Barba has handed him, Sonny notes in horror the trails of spunk that are criss-crossing the other man’s stomach.  
  
He grabs a tissue and begins to dab at the mess, but Barba stills his hand.  
  
“Leave it. I want a reminder of how hard I made you come.”  
  
  
 **3.**  
  
They are fooling around in bed after eating ice cream sundaes. The original plan had just been to snuggle and watch a movie with their ice cream. But one thing led to another, and now they are both naked and hard, the movie long forgotten in the background.  
  
Rafael (because they are on a first-name basis now) pauses to grab the bottle of chocolate sauce off the nightstand and press it into Sonny’s confused hands. Then he rolls over onto his stomach, settling himself with his head on his hands.  
  
“Why don’t you have some fun with that, Sonny,” he suggests, lifting his ass in an indication of just what Sonny should be doing with it.  
  
“You want me to put it on you?” Sonny asks, to be sure.  
  
“Yes. With any luck the extra sweetness will ensure that you keep coming back for more.”  
  
It’s an offhand remark, made in jest, but Sonny detects a hint of uncertainty in Rafael’s voice.  
  
“Hey,” he says, “why wouldn’t I keep coming back?”  
  
Rafael shrugs. But then he glances over his shoulder, and Sonny can see the doubt written plainly on his face.  
  
“You must have plenty of young, fit, cheery-dispositioned possibilities out there. I figure I need to pull out all the stops to compete.”  
  
Sonny sits back on his haunches, stunned into silence - which is a rare occurrence for him.   
  
“Raf, I - you don’t need to pull out any tricks to keep me around. You gotta understand that it’s not a competition, and even if it were, you’d be head and shoulders above everyone else.”  
  
“Good to know, now I don’t have to make an effort to woo you anymore,” Rafael jokes. He is smiling now, though, the worry lines vanished from his face.  
  
“Even so,” Sonny says, “I’m never gonna pass up on some extra chocolate.”  
  
He takes the bottle and drizzles a thick stream of gooey sauce down the curve of Rafael’s spine and across the crack of his ass. Then he dives in to eat his fill.  
  
  
 **4.**  
  
Sonny melts back against the pillow as he takes in the sight before him. Rafael is settled between his thighs, slowly and sloppily sucking him off. That bobbing head and moist mouth are doing all sorts of things to him.  
  
“That’s it, that’s nice. Take it deeper now,” he directs.  
  
Rafael complies immediately, making little gagging sounds as he does.  
  
“Oh fuck, that’s good. Show me how much you want it.”  
  
In the months they’ve been together, this has been one of the biggest revelations - these times when Rafael wants to open himself up in all ways and put himself at Sonny’s pleasure.  
  
Feeling himself getting close, Sonny tells Rafael to ease off. He doesn’t want to come just yet. After all, there’s a thick plug holding Rafael’s ass open and ready for him.  
  
As his cock slips free, it springs back against Rafael’s cheek with a messy thwack.  
  
“Sorry about that, babe. Sometimes it has a mind of its own.”  
  
“That’s ok,” Rafael mumbles, uncharacteristically devoid of complaints. But Sonny notes that his cheeks are turning pink. It’s always a tell that there is more turning over in Rafael’s mind.  
  
Sonny has a hunch about what’s going on. But he needs to investigate some more. Threading a hand through the thick head of hair before him, he gives a sharp tug to bring Rafael’s face into full view.  
  
“What was that for?” Rafael asks indignantly.  
  
“I need to get a better look at my canvas.”  
  
“Your canvas?”  
  
What is it they say - _show_ don’t _tell_.  
  
Sonny takes his cock in hand and slaps it across the side of Rafael’s face. It lands wet and sticky, leaving a glistening smear of spit and pre-cum in its wake. He then does the same to the other cheek, brushing a matching streak across it.  
  
The reaction is instantaneous. Eyes dilated, Rafael is breathing heavy now. Sonny can see where his hips are starting to grind down on the sheets.  
  
His body’s reaction notwithstanding, Rafael gives an offended squeak.  
  
“I _cannot_ believe you just did that.”  
  
“I think you liked it.”  
  
“I don’t see what evidence you have.”  
  
“Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact that you’re humping the mattress. Or how you’re nosing at my cock, looking for more.”  
  
As if he wouldn’t notice the way that Rafael is surreptitiously trying to rub his face against the side of Sonny’s cock.  
  
“That’s all highly circumstantial.”  
  
“Hey it’s ok, I liked it too.” Sonny pulls Rafael’s head back again so that he can assess the damage. “This is some of my best work, actually.”  
  
“Yes, you’re a regular Picasso,” Rafael says dryly. “Or maybe a Jackson Pollack comparison would be more apt.”  
  
“Wiseass.”  
  
“Guilty as charged.”  
  
“Then tell me what you want your punishment to be.”  
  
Sonny has no doubt what Rafael wants. But there’s a certain thrill in making him ask for the indignity.  
  
“What do you think I want?” Rafael shoots back, still not ready to concede the point.  
  
“I think you want me to do it again. That’s how fucking greedy you are for my cock. It’s not enough to take it down your throat and up your ass. You want it to mess up your face as well, don’t you?”  
  
A strangled whine comes out of Rafael’s mouth, and his hips stutter.   
  
“I - yes, I do. _Please_.”  
  
“Then get it nice and wet for me.”  
  
Rafael welcomes Sonny’s cock back into his mouth, preparing it so that Sonny can paint his face again.  
  
  
 **5.**  
  
It’s the aftermath of their first big fight. Sonny’s not even sure how it started, really. He had accidentally turned all of Rafael’s white laundry pink in the wash; Rafael had mistakenly thrown Sonny’s nonna’s pasta and gravy away (“It keeps for at least four days, Raf!”); and then suddenly they were yelling at each other in Rafael’s kitchen.  
  
When Sonny and his family fight, they usually argue it out until they’re crying and hugging and someone is putting food on the stove. But Rafael had stormed out mid-sentence, saying something about needing air.  
  
Now Sonny is left sitting alone in his boyfriend’s apartment, waiting. Maybe he should just leave. It’s not like it’s his apartment. While he’s trying to make up his mind, he hears the key in the lock.   
  
“I was wondering if I should send out a search party for you,” he says as Rafael takes off his coat.  
  
“Sorry for worrying you. I’m back now, anyway.”  
  
Rafael looks tired, and his eyes are red.  
  
“Look, Raf, I-“  
  
“Sonny, can we not do this right now?” Rafael cuts in. “Let’s just go to bed.”  
  
“It’s a little early to sleep now, isn’t it?”  
  
“Not to sleep, for the _other_ thing we do in bed,” Rafael says, as if it should be obvious.  
  
Sex with Rafael is always welcome, but right now there’s a more pressing matter.  
  
“I’m not having make-up sex with you until we actually make up, and we can’t do that until you talk to me.”  
  
“I know, Sonny, and I promise we will talk. But I’m not any good at this - talking about my feelings, sharing my thoughts, apologizing. I’m kind of broken that way.”  
  
Rafael’s eyes are starting to water.  
  
“There’s nothing broken about you, Raf.”  
  
“Sometimes I can express myself better without words. I know, says the person who argues with words for a living. In any case, that’s why I want to start with the sex, because I think it will help with the making up. I know it’s messy, emotionally. We don't have to. You can just leave if you want, Sonny.”  
  
“It’s ok. I’m willing to give it a try.”  
  
Sonny takes Rafael’s hand as they go into the bedroom.  
  


**+1****  
  
“Hey Raf, can I ask you something?”  
  
“You can ask me anything, darling,” Rafael replies, fingers stilling as they open Sonny up.  
  
“I was wondering, how would you feel about not using a condom tonight?”  
  
They’ve talked about it before. After all, they’re both clean and haven’t been with anyone else since, it turns out, their very first time. But they haven’t actually taken this step yet.  
  
“Of course,” Rafael replies gently. “But only if you’re ready. I don’t want you to feel like you need to do it for me.”  
  
“No, I want to. I. . .” Sonny searches for the words to explain. “It’s like, I feel so close to you, Raf, closer than to other people I’ve loved-“  
  
He pauses, because he hasn’t even properly told Rafael he loves him yet. This isn’t how he’d planned to do it, indirectly letting it slip while talking about condoms.  
  
Rafael isn’t reacting, though. Instead he has a blank expression plastered across his face. Maybe he hasn’t registered the admission.  
  
“Anyway,” Sonny continues, “maybe it sounds silly, but I feel like if I have you inside me, filling me up, I can get even closer to you than before.”  
  
“It’s not silly at all,” Rafael says. “And by the way, just so you know, I love you too.”

  
****** In the interest of full disclosure, Sonny notes that the +1 time is not technically the only time he has ever asked for messy sex - it is just the most important and heartfelt one. For example, immediately after time #4, Sonny goes online and orders a ring gag for Rafael. When it arrives, he fucks Rafael from behind while facing the dresser so that they can see their reflections in the mirror. The gag frustrates Rafael’s ability to get his words out and to keep his saliva in. Sonny swears at the sight of the drool leaking out Rafael’s mouth and trickling down his chin. As he slams into Rafael, he tells him how fucking filthy he looks.


End file.
